Frankie's Play Date
by suburbs
Summary: Frankie expects the worst when his mom invites a girl over for a play date. JONAS.


_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or Lego Star Wars. Well, I own a copy of Lego Star Wars, but that's not the same thing._

_A/N: I know this is random. This is what happens when the site goes down for a day - I get bored and write stupid one-shots.  
_

Frankie stood in the family room of the firehouse looking at Ellie, the girl from his class that his mom had invited over for a play date.

A girl. His mom had invited a girl to his house. Admittedly, it might have had something to do with the fact that he had mentioned in passing that the new girl seemed pretty cool, but she should have known better than to invite a girl of any age (who wasn't Stella) back to the house. It was a recipe for disaster. Didn't she remember his birthday party two years ago when one of his classmates attached herself to Nick's leg and refused to let go?

"So," he said grumpily, "I suppose you want to go spy on my brothers now, right? Or get an autograph or something."

"Do we have to?" She asked sounding disappointed. "That doesn't really sound like fun."

He looked at her in surprise. "What? Aren't you a JONAS fan? I thought every eight year old girl in the country was into JONAS."

Shrugging, she replied, "My mom won't let me listen to their music. She said something about it being inappropriate for my age and that I don't need to think about boys like that yet. I wasn't really paying attention." Making a face, she added, "Sometimes she's really weird."

Frankie stood blinking in shock. He wondered if she was telling the truth or if this was some sort of trick. Girls could be tricky. Slowly he asked, "So what do you want to do?"

She looked around the room before saying, "Well, we could play a video game or pirates or Star Wars or something. We could pretend those poles are the ship's masts."

"Wait, you like video games?"

"Of course. Who doesn't? But, I can't play any really violent ones."

"Your mom?"

"Yup. No shooting, except the Lego ones because the people don't die they just break up into little pieces."

"Lego Star Wars?"

"Awesome! My dad and I play that one all the time."

They were happily eating cookies and playing video games when Joe slid down the fire pole and joined them in the family room. Frankie figured this meant the game was over because Joe couldn't help turn on the charm when a girl was around – it didn't matter the age. His brother loved making girls smile and laugh, and girls loved Joe.

"Well, hello," he heard his brother say. "Who do we have here?"

"Joe, this is my friend Ellie from school," he replied without looking up from the screen. "Ellie, this is Joe."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ellie glance up to say hello before turning her attention back to the screen. Frankie almost laughed when he saw the look of surprise on Joe's face. He knew his older brother had expected the girl to giggle or jump up with excitement. Maybe they would get lucky and Joe would just walk away and leave them to their game.

No such luck.

"Hey, Nick and Kevin, did you know Frankie had a friend over?" Joe yelled. "A girl friend," he added, putting extra emphasis on the word 'girl'.

"What!" He heard Kevin shout as he slid down one of the poles. "Frankie has a girlfriend? When did that happen? How come no one tells me anything?"

"It's pretty sad that our eight year old brother has a girlfriend before any of us," Nick added dryly.

"Nice work, Frankie." Joe said with a smirk

He couldn't believe that he was the youngest. Seriously, sometimes he felt he was way more mature than they were. He began to correct his brothers, but before he could say anything, Ellie jumped in. Without looking up from the screen, she said, "Friend who is a girl. Not a girlfriend. Two different things."

He grinned as his three older brothers stared at the curly-haired brunette sitting next to him. Gesturing with one hand, he said, "That's Nick and Kevin. This is Ellie."

"Hi Ellie," Kevin exclaimed happily. "We were just about to practice. Do you want to come upstairs and watch?"

"No thank you. Frankie and I have almost opened the next level of free play."

"You do know we're JONAS, right?" Nick asked with a slight air of condescension. Frankie actually put down his controller and turned towards his brothers so he could watch how this played out.

She nodded, "Frankie told me."

"And you don't want to come watch us play?" Joe asked slowly.

"Not really. I'd rather play with Frankie."

"Okay, then. You two have fun," Nick said sounding confused. The three older boys didn't move for a moment, though. They just stood there with puzzled looks on their faces. As far as Frankie knew, no girl of any age had ever turned down a personal invitation to see them play.

When his brothers finally turned and walked away, Ellie leaned over and whispered, "No offense, but your brothers are really weird."

Frankie thought he just might be in love.


End file.
